castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Dungeons
is a new feature added from the update version 1.2.55. The game features aim players (up to 4) to work as a team fighting the Storm Mesa Storm. Each Storm Mesa Room corresponds to different powerful Centaur Boss(es) added with some Towers, enemy Heroes and Troops. Each of four rooms has difficulties on which only Heroes cooperation can beat. At the end of the fight which lasts for 3 mins, participants of the event will each receives a different Mesa Chest Rewards. Different reward comes on every Mesa Chest received. *Team Dungeons is also known as Co-op Dungeons or Storm Mesa. Entrance Team dungeons entrance is situated the right side of the HBM cave and Quest Board. Tap on it for Team Dungeons. Team Dungeons has 8 Chances of game play where each chance has 6 hours interval of regeneration. Upon entering the Team Dungeon, you have to create your team first (you need to have a team before you can take part in Team Dungeons). Form Team You can choose up to 5 Heroes to participate (there can only be one of each type of Hero). Number in top left corner indicates sum of mights of chosen heroes Heroes are placed into a 3x3 grid. This hero configuration determines the way your heroes will be spawn in battle. Join Team You can choose to select “Join Team” to join a room with other random players who has also selected that option. When there are 4 people in the room, the Team Dungeon will begin automatically. Create Team You can create room and invite up to 3 Guild members to take part in it (only members of your Guild can be invited). The room creator will begin the battle. If a player disconnects after the battle has started, the battle would continue but the disconnected player would not be able to receive the rewards. Invitation After the room creator has sent out invitations, all Guild members will receive a invite notification at the bottom-left corner of their base. They can then enter Team Dungeons through the notification. Players ditribution After entering a room, you can choose where your Heroes will appear when Team Dungeon begins. Every player is choosing his own spot for his team. Battle Battle will took up to 3 minutes. You win when all enemies and buildings are destroyed. After successful battle all participants will receive the reward. If a player disconnects after the battle has started, the battle would continue but the disconnected player would not be able to receive the rewards. Boss in Team Dungeon Team Dungeon bosses are immune to Coma and the maximum damage that can be dealt to them is 35,000. The coordination of the Heroes will affect whether you emerge victorious. Several bosses may appear in Team Dungeons. Team Dungeon bosses are Immune to Coma and the maximum damage that can be dealt to them is 35,000. The coordination of the Heroes will affect whether you emerge victory. Rewards from Team Dungeon After successfully defeating team dungeon, each member joining the battle will receive a "Mesa Chest". There are 3 types of Mesa Chest - Mesa Chest, Rare Mesa Chest and Mythic Mesa Chest. Participants will obtain a random Chest. The Chest can be used in warehouse after the battle, and provides some items after opening the box. Notice: One must have extra space in warehouse to be able to receive Mesa Chest after the battle, so make sure you have enough room before starting team dungeon. List of Rewards from Team Dungeons: Source: Team Dungeons Tips and Tricks Team Dungeon Event requires knowledge and cooperation and is considered harder compared to Challenge a Boss Fight. Although some detail may vary from Storm Mesa 1 to Storm Mesa 4, there are some common key features you need to know about *Pumpkin Duke. This hero is essential in . Without Pumkin Duke your team will not be able to deal required damage in a 3 minutes 25px game. Pumpkin Duke has skill Celebrate that increases ATK and ATK rate of all heroes *Another essential Heroes are Druid and Cupid. They are Buffers and Druid is also a Healer. One of the reason that players may win the game is having these 2 continously working with PD. They buff and heal at the same time refilling the energy bars of other heroes while attacking. This will help heroes to stay longer in a short period of time. *You can't beat Bosses with just a buffers. Some serious DMG dealers are needed also. Succubus, Snowzilla, Immortep, Spirit Mage and others. Keep in mind, that Bosses in are immune to coma so you can't rely on Champion and other stunner. *Although tanks like Paladin and Atlanticore can cover most of the DMG and 4 Druids can heal a lot of HP, weakening and slowing the Boss is really important. Moltanica, Succubus, Shaman and Frost Which are Heroes with such an ability. Category:Battle